


The Negative

by Crazybluepajamas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I watched the new episode and was inspired, M/M, Multi, Remus and Roman are brothers so don't ship them, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 12,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybluepajamas/pseuds/Crazybluepajamas
Summary: Virgil Watcher knew he should have been weary and not get his hopes up about his soulmate but it was hard not to when they seemed to be all everyone talked about. Now he has to deal with the fact that all FIVE of is soulmates are important public figures. Well Virgil finds himself on the complete opposite end of the spectrum. Don't worry though as Virgil has a plan.  A bad one at that.





	1. Chapter One

The Negative

Chapter One: “I'm Sure This Time is Different,” All You Wanna Do, Six the musical

Virgil really should have known that this soulmate thing would blow up in his face. Things that were supposed to be nice and happy things usually did. So really why had he expected any other outcome to this situation. Today was his fourteenth birthday a day that was highly celebrated more so then pretty much any other point in a person's life. So like most things with any importance in life his friends had no chill about what was about to happen.

They were probably freaking out more than he the person actually getting the soulmate was. Thomas, the oldest of the group who already met his soulmate, had very specific ideas of who this person was. He thought that Virgil's soulmate had to be someone who he highly contrasted with, someone with a sunny personality. (Apparently Virgil was too dark and antisocial for his own good.) Virgil didn't want to argue though he had his doubts on the theory. 

Though so course he also had no proof of what his opinions of what his soulmate would be. All Virgil could hope for was someone who would understand his hopes to move slow in a relationship. A contrast like Thomas suggested kind of scared Virgil even if he wouldn't ever admit it. That meant he would have to make drastic changes within his life to make room for a new person. A thought that scared him beyond belief. 

“Oh! Oh! Virgil! It's time!” 

Virgil anxiously looked down at his arm watching was colors started to fill in to create a name or a least it should have. Though as one name appeared another would until there was five and the silence in the room as the to teens stared. Roman Royal, was the first, which was already enough to make Virgil want to throw himself off a cliff. That was a prince! There was no actual way that name was truly supposed to be there. 

Though he was allowed to dwell on that as a second name appeared, Remus Royal. Which caused his breathing to pick up slightly. With this Thomas also let out a small gasp at the shocking names that appeared but fate still had a few more things to say as the lights had yet to diminish. Patton Larson, that was another name that suddenly appeared, this boy was the son of the lord who governed the town Virgil and Thomas lived in.

Next up was someone named Damien Lightning a name Virgil was not extremely familiar with but it sounded like someone he had heard of. Then lastly another son of a lord named, Logan Crofters appeared. The glowing signifying soulmate discovery soon disappeared and then Thomas said something Virgil had never agreed with more. 

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title's songs really don't hold much significance to the actual chapter it is truly just the song I listen to on repeat well writing. I hope you enjoyed reading the short prologue to something I hope to turn into a longer series.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Remus get their soulmate markings.

The Negative 

Chapter 2: “My Voice Drowned Out in The Thunder,” Speechless, covered by Annapantsu

Prince Roman was ecstatic for today. How could he not be? It was the last day of the year meaning his soulmate had to be turning fourteen. Today was the day he had to get his soulmate markings, then it was on to happily ever after. That was exactly what his parents had and it was what he wanted as well. He had contemplated what this perfect match would be and he could never quite be sure of personality. Though he was sure whoever his soulmate was would be happy as they would have a new life in the castle.

His brother, Remus was also getting his soulmate today which meant that their soulmate shared a birthday. A fact Roman couldn't help but find especially annoying because it meant the attention was not just on him during this day. Though he would not allow himself to complain until the day was over as today was supposed to be one of the most important in his life. Complaining would look bad in front of all of the nobles who had also come to celebrate this day.

A ball was what his parents were throwing which Roman thoroughly enjoyed. As it was really just a party for a bunch of praises to be thrown in his direction. Though he had also been tasked with making sure his brother didn't say something offensive to other royalty. Which was always one of the worse things to have as the brat never kept his mouth shut. But he knew he could deal with it as there was a reward for doing so, a perfect person was waiting for him.

“I can only hope your soulmate is someone who can deal with your craziness,” Roman spoke in a snark manner as he dragged his brother away from people.

“Maybe you won't even have a soulmate,” Remus combated back his smirk never diminishing.

Roman growled wanting to continue this fight even if he knew in the back of his mind that it was pointless. As Remus would always have so stupid response back even if it didn't make any sense. Another annoying fact about him. But before he could even say something a light appear on both him and his brother indicating one thing. It was the soulmate hour and they were getting their soulmate right now.

In shock Roman let go of his brother's arm to stare at his own. The glow of many colors filled his arm and he was sure that this would become a painting of his in the near future. He found himself being entranced by this, not even noticing the people gathering around to stare. Though he wasn't exactly sure what to make of the fact that multiple names appeared on his arm. Roman had never heard of anyone having multiple soulmates especially within his family. 

He recognized three of the four names, Patton Larson, Logan Crofters, and Damien Lightning. They were all respectable sons of lords and Damien was also a prince. He had only met Damien in person though. Then there was one name that he had never even heard of, Virgil Watcher. A name that didn't even ring a bell. Maybe they lived in the one of the towns that made up Roman's kingdom? It didn't really matter though as with all the guards they had it would be easy to track them down.

“Oh wow,” came the voice of Remus, “brother we have the same soulmates!”

“No! How?!” Roman questioned loudly grabbing his brother's arm to confirm. Which, sadly, appeared to be true.

“Mom! Remus is now trying to steal my soulmates!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman will never be happy with this development.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Logan are on their way to the castle.

The Negative 

Chapter Three, “I have no choice.” Bring It On, from bring it on the musical.

Logan reasonably had a few questions when he saw his soulmate markings. Though he knew that it was highly improbable that this was a mistake. He had never heard of such a thing happening. He was sure that the princes and rest of the royal family would have a solution.

Though right now he was sitting in a carriage with one of his soulmates across from him. The boy, Patton was someone he was very familiar with. This was because their parent’s stations were so close to each other. Despite that Logan had never really imagined himself with someone like the boy.

Patton had a very... eccentric personality. Where Logan had always pictured himself with a person who was level headed and serious. The two boys though as many people had pointed out before, looked similar. Despite their wildly different personalities. Glasses and brown hair was what caused people to draw those similarities.

“Oh isn’t this so exciting Logan? We’re going to meet our other soulmates and see the castle!”

“Yes I suppose so,” Logan replies back to at least make an effort in the conversation.

“What do you think Roman and Remus will be like?”

Logan set down his book seeing as it appeared the conversation was going to continue. “I imagine they will be quite serious considering the two are to rule a kingdom.”

“You’re probably right! You are always so smart Logan!”

There was also that, the endless stream of compliments that came from the boy’s mouth. They made Logan feel things on the inside which was very strange. The feeling was likely due to their soulmate bond. That was the reasoning that Logan could find to the strange feelings.

“So what are you most excited to see at the castle?” Patton asked.

“The library.”

“Oh! That makes sense!”

Would it be bad for Logan to admit that he was more excited for the library than his soulmates? Probably but it was the truth of the matter. He had heard that every book that had ever been published was in there. Of course to was unlikely that every book was there but that had to mean there was many.

“What are you most excited for, Patton?”

“The gardens! I’ve heard they’re beautiful,” the boy gushed slightly.

Logan nodded as Patton’s answer was similar to what he had expected. He looked out the window to see fields passing by, the castle still not in sight. Though he knew that soon they would arrive to the place of their future.

Logan could only wonder what could be in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up we learn a little bit more about Damien. Also if this looks weird I wrote it on my phone but hopefully it doesn’t.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn some things about Damien.

The Negative 

Chapter 4: “They don’t know me,” These Palace Walls, Aladdin the musical.

Damien knew things that someone his age probably should not know. Of course he probably wouldn’t have this information had his parents survived past age forty. They had though and his life had become a constant crash course on how to run the kingdom. Someone had to be in charge and being to only heir it was obvious.

He had to grow up fast so he could be king. The kingdom wouldn’t have survived without him. Of course not many knew of him being the king at age fourteen. Well in his kingdom there was no rules of what age you had to be to take the throne. Many other kingdoms were likely to look down at such a thing.

So it wasn’t public knowledge who was currently in control. It didn’t really matter as long as life continued to run smooth for the citizens lives. Damien just hated knowing that the beginning of his reign as king was hidden behind lies. It wasn’t like there was much he could do though.

“Your majesty someone requests your presence.”

Damien nodded to the servant as he now changed his direction to the castle entrance. He had an idea of what this meeting could be about as yesterday he had finally received his soulmates. The Royal family worked fast so it wouldn’t really be that surprising if they were already here for an audience with him to discuss the situation.

His kingdom might be behind a curtain of lies but the forest land that the Royal family ruled was an open book. Most things on the family could be found in public documents. This was one thing that the kingdom really found pride in. Though Damien found it quite stupid.

Both methods were flawed, lying and telling the complete truth always. But Damien had been raised to lie, having been told it would be the only solution. So he wondered where the logic in being fated to a kingdom of constant truth tellers made sense. 

Though he supposed the only way he would find out was if he went to meet these people. As crazy as it felt to be saying that. Damien knew that meeting them would be the one way to confirm or deny his thoughts on the topic. He was a king and knew how sweet talking worked.

King Damien Lightning, was a man of deception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure I’m happy about this chapter but it works. Next we are back to Virgil.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Thomas talk about the shocking events that have occurred.

Chapter 5

The Negative 

Chapter 5: “I don’t need more reminders of all that’s been broken.” Only Us, Dear Evan Hanson 

Virgil knew what he was doing had questionable logic. Okay - he thought this was a completely natural reaction, Thomas was the one who opposed. (Naturally as Thomas could always find a problem with his plans.) Though Virgil knew this was the only solution that would work. 

He had to leave town if he didn’t want to be found by guards. If that happened he would be dragged to the castle where he would never see his friends again. That was not the fate Virgil would resign himself to. So obviously the only option was to take action and run.

Thomas though was very vocal about the fact he wasn’t on board with said plan. Saying things like, “any reasonable soulmate would let you see your friends.” He was right but how would he be able to know that all his soulmates were reasonable. What if they were jealous and power hungry?

“Virgil I doubt your soulmates are bad people,” Thomas tried to reassure from his spot on the bed.

“But this isn’t normal. Have you ever heard of someone with more than one soulmate?”

“No, but people have formed relationships similar with people who weren’t their soulmate. So you already have an advantage seeing as you six are soulmates.” 

“That doesn’t mean this will be easy!”

“You’re right but how is that any different than a normal relationship? Virgil I know that the number of soulmates isn’t really what is scaring you.”

“They’re all important.”

“And you’re not? Virgil, status shouldn’t stand in the way of a matter like this.”

“But what if it does?”

“Two generations ago there was King George and King Cameron. You know King Cameron came from one of the poorest districts in our kingdom. No one complained!” Thomas spoke reassuringly.

Virgil knew that story, it was like a fairytale told to every kid. A zero to hero type thing. Though Virgil was never really one to fantasize about things. The story did have a lot of annoying similarities to his situation. Could what was going on truly work out?

“I’m not sure Thomas.”

“Well I guess we’ll find out together.”

“What do you mean?” Virgil asked in confusion.

“Andrew got a job at the castle, so we’re moving.”

“Thomas?”

“Yes?”

“Start running.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this chapter was dialogue but I think it does well at setting stuff up. Next chapter we will be sticking with Virgil.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is now on his way to the castle.

The Negative 

Chapter 6 “All I remember is that smile on your face.” I Don’t Even Know Your Name, Shawn Mendes

Virgil had been played by Thomas. The man got Virgil on his side and then reveled that this was whole soulmate thing had really worked in their favor. Now Virgil could come along for the ride and they could stay together. He couldn’t help but be a little upset about the trick that had been pulled.

Though Thomas continued to argue that what he said had been true. Either way he was now stuck on a bumpy carriage ride to the... castle. A place that held his future and fate a terrifying connotation for a place to have. Not like there was much he could do about it now. 

Virgil hated how heavy his arm felt, as if the names there were holding it down. But this was something that was fated and nothing could prevent it from occurring. Frightening, but most certainly true with nothing that could be done otherwise. He certainly wished that there was an alternative solution though.

“Virgil brooding isn’t going to do any good,” Thomas spoke giving him a concerned look.

“I’m not brooding. I am planning your murder.”

Thomas gave him a look but didn’t make any further comment on the topic. Something Virgil was grateful for as he really didn’t want to talk at the moment. Especially with his soulmate fate being so near. He was about to meet the two princes of the kingdom he had lived in since he was eight years of age. Virgil wondered what he would think about his soulmates if he didn’t live here.

Though Virgil was pretty sure his reaction wouldn’t have been too different it was interesting to consider. What if he had just gotten a normal person as a soulmate? Would this situation be easier to deal with? Well he was sure in many ways having some normal village person would simply things. They would still have normal relationship struggles.

But with royalty as soulmates there would eventually be many things that a normal relationship probably wouldn’t have. A extra stress Virgil could do without. He wished that he could look on the bright side of things like Thomas. There was just so many things that could go wrong with this and Virgil hated that.

“What kind of job did Andrew get?” Virgil said straying the silence away from him.

“A head cook position! Apparently a guard who had been traveling through dropped his name to the king and queen.”

“That sounds like Andrew’s dream job.”

“It is. He was so excited,” Thomas said smiling.

“I’m happy for you guys.”

“Thank you Virgil.”

Being put back into silence, Virgil looked out the window. Forests continuing the past by with the never ending darkness inside. He wondered what was in there as he had never entered. Only hunters and travelers did usually. Though that didn’t mean that there weren’t a fair share of legends of the place.

But then as Virgil was growing tired of watching, something caught his eyes. There was an owl staring in the carts direction. Though they were passed before he could get better look at it. That was just a reminder that there was always something watching.

Sometimes you just weren’t looking close enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I finally have cell phone reception to post this so enjoy the chapter.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Logan meet Roman and Remus.

The Negative 

Chapter 7, “Hands shaking, Heart thundering.” We’ll go from there, Anastasia the musical 

Patton couldn’t believe his luck in life. He had his perfect family with his moms and a happy town of people that they looked after. So having a soulmate was just another great thing that would eventually come and it did. With an unexpected bang really.

Five names had appeared, most of which he recognized. This being the reason he was now in the castle only a few minutes away from meeting two more of his soulmates. These two were princes and Patton could only imagine what they would be like. Would they be charming, like the stories his mom used to tell?

Maybe they were serious like Logan suggested? A whole kingdom of people sure was a lot to handle. What they weren’t taking care of themselves from being busy? A concerning concept that came to mind. Though he would soon find out with only one door separating them now.

In front the guards who had been leading opened two large doors. Where two boys stood in middle having an argument? Patton wondered if these were the princes. It seemed like that would make sense because this was the room that they had been lead to. Though he wasn’t quite sure what to say to stop the two.

“This is stupid and mom will scold us-“ The boy with a red sash turn to look at the direction of the door.

The other brother, Roman or Remus, Patton wasn’t sure approached well his brother was in shock. This brother bowed and then took Logan’s hand giving it a kiss. Then he proceeded to do the same with Patton. “I’m sorry for my weird brother, Roman’s terrible behavior,” this brother, Remus spoke turning to giving the other brother a smirk.

Patton couldn’t help the blush that spilled out on his face. This guy was quite a charmer wasn’t he? “I’m weird?!” Came from Roman as he started making his way over.

“Hi weird, I’m Patton!”

Patton noticed as Logan stared in disbelief. As if he couldn’t believe this was happening though Patton wasn’t really sure. His facial expression really only changed with an eyebrow raise. Patton wondered what he thought of the situation.

“Hello Patton,” Roman spoke grabbing his hand, “I apologize you two had to see that. Though I assure you this is not a normal occurrence.”

Patton felt overjoyed with the meeting as so far it seemed to be going well. Even with the strange fate that was bringing them all of them together. This just felt right and of course it did, they were soulmates. This was meant to be so how could something go wrong.

Patton just hoped he wasn’t making the same mistake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus is definitely the most challenging character to write but that makes sense as he is the newest.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien has some time to think and then runs into a familiar face.

The Negative 

Chapter 8, “You’ll both be connected, literally.” Pitiful Children, Be More Chill.

Damien was having an “amazing” day. First and foremost he had been approached by guards of the Royal’s kingdom. He had been requested to make an appearance on the kingdom. He assumed it was only really for one reason. The soulmate thing had to be the reason, though they hadn’t been directly saying that.

So that was how he ended up on a nauseating carriage ride to the next kingdom over. Damien had never really liked carriages but they were the easiest way to conceal a persons identity well traveling. So even if he hated them it wasn’t like there was much of an alternative. Like most things in life Damien learned how to deal with it.

Damien wondered how this meeting was going to go down. Would just Remus and Roman be there? It would be nice to see what they had gotten up to over the years. It had been a few years since the three had last seen each other. But their names weren’t the ones that intrigued him the most.

That name had to go to Virgil Watcher. It was a name Damien hadn’t heard in years and it was one the sparked memories within him. It seemed that this soulmate thing would be a reunion of many old friends. Something that would be so interesting to play out. Damien had always wondered what had happened to the boy.

With that in mind as the carriage slowed its pace and he got out. The castle seemed to be exactly how he remembered it. Maybe with exception of a few new plants around the place. A bright and active reflection of his castle. An opposite and something he wasn’t used to.

“Your Highness please follow me.”

“Oh don’t worry I’ll find the room. I know my way around.” Was all he said blowing off the guard who was probably just trying to do his job.

Damien didn’t care though as he made his way towards the castle entrance. Only to be run into by someone who had dark hair. “Oh I-I’m so-so sorry,” the boy stuttered.

“It’s fine just introduce yourself,” Damien said.

“I’m Virgil Watcher,” the boy said.

This caused a smirk to light up on Damien’s face, “and I’m one of your soulmates, Damien Lightning.”

Damien recognized this boy, an old friend and now soulmate of his. His parents had once worked in the castle and they had been friends. Then one day the Watcher family just left and he had never been sure of what happened. Now he was looking that same person in the face seven years later. Though Damien didn’t think Virgil recognized him outside of the soulmate name.

How intriguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seems pretty short but I like it. Or maybe I just like Damien’s character and past. Who knows?


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some insight on Remus and the whole gang is now together.

The Negative 

Chapter 9: “It’s not simple to say.” She Used to be Mine, Waitress the Musical.

Remus Royal was used to being second place in life. The weirdo brother to his older twin brother. Though most of the time these insults would bounce off of him. Something that everyone said eventually lost its effectiveness which is why it didn’t matter. Words like those couldn’t even touch him these days.

On a day like this no words would make him feel bad. Two of his soulmates had arrived at the castle and he had gotten to jab at his brother. So all in all today was turning out to be as great as yesterday. Something Remus knew was hard to top.

But today he was with two of his cute soulmates and of course... Roman. Though mommy had insisted upon making a good appearance together. He wondered how his mom believed that would actually happen. Quite honestly he thought that she had given up long ago. Apparently his assumption was incorrect.

“Y’know brother these two have nice-“

“I don’t want to know what you’re about to say!”

“Personalities, brother stop being a pervert!”

Roman pulled him by the shoulder and whispered, “stop making me look bad.”

Remus laughed before turning his attention back to Logan and Patton. They both wore glasses and had brown hair. Though it was styled differently between the two. Despite looking so similar their personalities screamed in the complete opposite direction. Logan didn’t seem to have many reactions well, Patton was about as expressive as they came.

They were interesting and Remus couldn’t deny his want to know more. Though things like that would come with time and not automatically. A frustratingly true fact that he would have to deal with. Eventually though fate would play a role and speed up their relationship pace. It was really just about getting to that point.

He wasn’t allowed to continue that line of thought as two new people walked through the door their arms locked. One he recognized, Damien Lightning a prince from a close kingdom. He was also one of Remus’s soulmates. Then next to him was a smaller boy who seemed nervous about something.

“Damien! How are you?”

“I am doing delightful Roman,” Damien said a smirk never leaving his face.

“Whose that beside you?”

“This is Virgil Watcher, I met him just outside.”

“So that’s everyone!” Patton exclaimed excitedly running over to the newest arrivals.

Remus smiled slightly and walked around Damien and Virgil. “You know Virgil, you do have a nice butt.”

“Remus!” Was all he heard angrily shouted before being tackled to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the amount of times I have almost written Birgil instead of Virgil is ridiculous.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil’s first impressions.

The Negative 

Chapter 10: “Save my heart for another day,” White Flag, Sabrina Carpenter.

“Is this normal?” Virgil asked cautiously looking at Logan.

“I believe from what I have seen there is a high likelihood of this being a normal event.”

“Lovely,” Virgil spoke sarcastically staring at the fighting brothers.

“You will all get use to it eventually,” came from Damien.

Or the creepy guy that had grabbed him as soon as he had announced his name. Apparently they were soulmates and such. Virgil really hadn’t anticipated meeting them so quickly and now he felt as though he were only seconds from a breakdown. Though maybe it was just shock?

He wasn’t quite sure how to react with everything that was happening. Some part of himself wanted to cry well the other part kind of wanted to run. But a sudden movement would alert everyone of what he was feeling. That probably wouldn’t be a good idea as every person in the room seemed happy. He didn’t want to be the odd one out.

“I am so sorry about my brother’s behavior and crude comment.” Roman spoke taking Virgil’s hand and giving it a kiss.

“It’s- uh- alright. Just kinda shocking,” Virgil responded back his face warming slightly.

“It was improper of him to say.”

Virgil just nodded almost hoping that this awkward encounter would end. As it was strange and he didn’t really want to talk. All he really wanted to do was run to Thomas and Andrew. Though they would probably laugh and tell him to give his soulmates more than a thirty second chance. (Even though Virgil knew that they were probably right.)

“Lets all go for a walk so we can learn more about each other,” Patton suggested eagerly with excitement that kind of scared Virgil.

“A fantastic idea Patton! Oh! Lets go to the garden. It is a great place to walk.”

So that was how the six ended up in the garden. A beautiful place even Virgil had to admit. It looked well taken care of and it had a rainbow of colors. He couldn’t deny all that even though this wasn’t usually the place he would find himself in. Quite the opposite if Virgil really thought about it. 

Virgil continued to look around again to observe the surroundings. It was really beautiful, which coming from him meant a lot. As he was usually not one to notice such things. Virgil wasn’t much of an outdoorsman, most of the time opting to stay indoors. Away from most of the dangers of the outside world.

Though during this observation time he noted an owl starring straight in his direction. It almost made him do a double take at the intensity for it. He wondered why it seemed to single him out. Virgil swallowed his saliva before turning his head away from the watchful eyes of this owl. Theories of what this could be or mean stuck in his head.

Virgil just hoped what he thought was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I finally finished this chapter!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has some thoughts and worries.

The Negative 

Chapter 11: “But did you know?” Someone gets hurt, Mean Girls the musical.

“Your highnesses, the king and queen request you and your soulmates presence in the throne room.”

“Alright we’ll start making our way there,” Roman spoke with no hesitation.

So that was what Roman did making sure to keep everyone entertained along the way. These were his soulmates and keeping them happy was his job. It was his job to make sure everything was better than perfect for each of them. It wouldn’t be an easy job of course but to see these people happy would mean a lot.

It had started off a little rough because of his brother. Remus had no control over what came out of his mouth. Something that Roman was sure almost cost them their soulmates. Even if he seemed to disagree or be careless about it. Roman knew he was the type of person to never think about what he was going to say.

A frustrating feature of his brother that he had to deal with. Though he knew that scolding Remus more in front of his soulmates wouldn’t look good. So he would reserve that for later when people wouldn’t be able to hear. Roman didn’t want to scare his soulmates off on the first day of knowing them.

Remus might do that though which was always slightly worrying. What if they preferred him? Or maybe he was just being completely ridiculous? Though he didn’t think it was possible how could he know? Roman needed to calm himself or at least he tried to do something along those lines.

“I wonder what mother and father want?” Remus stated.

“They probably just want to meet our soulmates,” Roman shrugged off. 

He genuinely didn’t think that there was much more to it than that. Of course there could be but Roman found that possibly less likely. There hadn’t been anything bad going on as of late in their kingdom plus the neighbors. And something just breaking out with no foreshadowing also seemed not likely.

Of course if there was something amiss he would jump at the opportunity to protect his soulmates. To show his devotion to them even if they had just met. That was what he had been planning to do anyways. He wanted to prove that he was worthwhile and the Prince Charming. Roman really wanted to be that.

And something told him he could do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I apologize for not updating yesterday but I hope you enjoy the chapter!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan ponders this odd situation.

Chapter 12: “I knew him forever in a minute,” Havana. Camila Cabello

Logan didn’t quite know how to describe the events that had occurred today. Of course the soulmate thing was a big shock to everyone. Though now it seemed small in comparison to everything else that had happened today. Which was very surprising to think about in the context of the day and everything.

All of his soulmates were here with him. An oddly satisfying thing that came with emotions Logan wasn’t equipped to understand. Though he would try to learn and understand as that was what he enjoyed doing most in the world. This was why the library was such an appealing place to him. It was said to have hundreds of years of information stored in each book.

Though right now he was on his way to meet the king and queen. Also thinking about it they were his future father and mother in law. Which was another thing he had never really envisioned happening but it was. Nothing could really stop it at this point in time.

Logan knew that inevitably he would grow to love these people. It just felt weird and off that he knew that information. Though this was how it had always been so what could he really say. There weren’t many cases of people rejecting their soulmates. But whenever someone did it just never ended well for either person. Which was why there wasn’t really ever any rejections these days.

“Here we are!” Enthusiastically came from Prince Roman, who was shockingly more like Patton than Logan would have suspected.

So the group of six walked into the throne room where the king and queen sat on their respective thrones. They were less intimidating than he thought they would be. The two rulers were laughing with bright smiles on their faces. Though if Logan thought about it, the twins would have to get their behavior from somewhere. The people that raised them was probably a good place to look.

“Oh honey look how cute they are!” The king exclaimed in a very happy manner. Exactly the opposite of what Logan thought the king would be like.

“Yes. Our sons got lucky didn’t they?”

“Mom!” Roman suddenly yelled seemingly embarrassed by the display. 

“Roman it is only the truth of the matter.”

Logan pondered this statement for a minute. Well he supposed it was a good thing that they approved of them and the situation. No matter how odd and unheard of it was. Though that didn’t mean he didn’t have to prove himself. Logan wanted to impress the the king and queen. Show that he was intelligent and willing to work.

“Lets all have dinner!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan, buddy, this isn’t a situation where logic applies. It is my fanfic.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien lies and Virgil is put into an uncomfortable situation.

The Negative

Chapter 13, “Probably because reality blows.” Drama, AJR.

Damien wondered if is situation was really happening. It seemed almost fever dreamlike with this dinner taking place. Of course when he was younger he had done this before so he had an idea of what to expect. Though the twins parents had really out down themselves. With this meal only being able to be described as a feast.

He supposed that they were trying to make an outstanding presentation. Which made sense to him as this was three of the six’s first time in the castle. Though he did think this might be a little much and could be very overwhelming to the others. Especially Virgil, who really had no experience in this field at all. 

“So Damien,” never a good sentence starter, “How are your parents doing?” The king asked.

“They’re doing well,” the lair spoke.

“That’s good to hear! We haven’t heard from you guys in a while.”

Maybe because I have been avoiding you. Damien spoke in his head in a snarky manner. Of course saying that out loud would be a terrible mistake and idea. Though that would never stop him from thinking it though. It would be funny to see how the usually happy man would react to something like that.

“Yes if they could I’m sure they would be here. Things in the kingdom have been quite busy.”

The king nodded his smile returning to his face. Clearly he believed the lies that Damien had told. Though that wasn’t really that surprising to him as most people did. His lies were what kept his kingdom alive. So if he hadn’t been good his kingdom wouldn’t be around anymore and that was just a fact.

“Patton, Logan, how are your families doing?” The queen asked.

“Oh my moms are doing good! So is the town!” Patton replied the words coming out at a fast pace.

“My parents have been working on ways to improve our town’s crime rate.”

“How wonderful!”

Damien noticed in the corner of his eye that Virgil tensed. Probably thinking he was next to be singled out to talk. It was obvious that he was uncomfortable with the whole situation. Though Damien would be lying to say he wasn’t curious of how Virgil’s life had been since he left. They hadn’t kept in contact so he had no way of knowing.

Then the queen asked her next question, “Virgil, how does your family feel about all this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love grape juice, like my parents got some and I just can’t stop drinking it. Anyways next chapter we learn more about our boy Virgil.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil explains a bit of his situation.

The Negative 

Chapter 14: “And tell me I’m beautiful.” I’m Yours, Alessia Cara

Virgil knew he probably looked terrified at the question that had been asked. But he wasn’t sure how to respond to it. Of course the Royal family would be curious about his life. He was the only one who they knew nothing about and of course they would find that a little odd. Though now he didn’t know what to say without crying or breaking down.

He knew that he could tell the truth, but they could react badly. Virgil really didn’t want that. Though lying about it would likely make the situation worse. He hated the fact that he was freezing up at such a simple question. But what could he say? It wasn’t like there was much to be said about it.

Virgil could say the truth about the fact he had no idea where his parents actually were. That was the truth, but how would they react to that? Would they be angry at him? He wasn’t sure how someone would react to this situation and he didn’t want someone to be mad. Especially if he was now going to live here.

“I-I well- they - no. I don’t kno-know where they are. So I-I’m no-not sure.” 

“You don’t know where your parents are?” The queen inquired a frown now on her face.

“Uh - we-well they told me that they had a-a meeting outside of town.”

“How long ago was that?” 

“A few months I-I think.”

“And they haven’t contacted you? Is something taking care of you?” The king this time spoke his concern showing through.

“My friend uh - Thomas and his fiancé Andrew do. They now work here in the castle. That’s how I got here.”

The queen nodded though from what he could understand she wasn’t pleased. Virgil wondered if she was mad at him. Though she wasn’t making it very clear if that was the case. So maybe it was all fine? He wasn’t sure but Virgil also was not the type of person to question. What he did notice though was how the table had gone quiet.

Again something that was his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will be getting a talk between the king, queen, Thomas, and Virgil.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil worries and wonders.

The Negative

Chapter 15: “I just wanna change.” Oh No! MARINA.

Right now Virgil would be lying if he said that this wasn’t the scariest situation he had ever been put in. He was in the private study with the king and queen, waiting on Thomas. They were going to talk about the whole “parents leaving for a few months thing.” Already worrying, but now Thomas was being dragged into it. So things had definitely gotten worse.

He worried that he was costing Andrew his job and he definitely didn’t want them involved. They probably already had enough on their plates with the move. Virgil didn’t want to inconvenience his friends with more problems. Though the two rulers insisted upon this matter being talked about as soon as possible. So it was happening right now.

Thomas, like Virgil had expected looked very nervous. Of course who wouldn’t be? Though as he looked around the room and saw Virgil he seemed to calm down. “What is it you wanted to discuss your majesties?”

“Your knowledge on Virgil’s parents whereabouts,” the queen spoke seriously.

“Oh well all I know is what Virgil told me.”

“So his parents weren’t the ones who told you to look after him?”

“No Virgil came to me.”

The silence in the room was making Virgil nervous. It was clear that no one in the room was very happy with these responses. Though there wasn’t much else that could be said otherwise. As what had been said was the truth with nothing more to it. But what else could be said, Virgil wondered what they really could say.

Sometimes Virgil wondered what his parents were doing these days. Did they forget about him? Virgil wasn’t sure exactly. Maybe they got caught up in something and we’re now unable to contact him. Either way it sucked and he had no way of knowing what had really happened.

The queen exhaled, “alright.” She then turned to Virgil. “Sweetie why don’t you go join the boys.”

A guard then entered the room to lead him back towards his soulmates. Which was another conversation that was likely about to happen. Something that was unfortunate but he supposed that this was a situation Thomas would recommend explaining honesty. Even if all of that was scary to think about.

Virgil just hoped his parents didn’t find themselves in someone’s way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deirrow eb dluohs ew


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton has a few concerns.

The Negative 

Chapter 16 “I could hit refresh and forget,” Burn the House Down. AJR.

Patton had always known he had a good life. Better than general population for sure. A loving family and enough money to live a comfortable life. Though one thing he had neglected to think about was his soulmate having that type of life. But now that was the reality he was facing and Patton wasn’t sure what to do. 

Shower him with all the affection he could provide? Of course this was a good option. Show Virgil that he really cared about him even if they had just met. Patton cared about his soulmates, maybe to an excessive amount. He just wanted to show Virgil that he really cared about him. Even if his parents had left him alone.

Which led him down another path of thought. Which was wondering why people would do that. How could someone abandon a child? It seemed pretty outrageous but who was he to say. Patton knew nothing more than what he could infer from what was said at dinner. Which wasn’t much if he was to be honest.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Virgil. Who was pulling at the sleeves of his worn out black shirt. But thankfully Patton couldn’t see anything immediately wrong so that had to be a good sign. “Hey kiddo! How are you doing?”

“Fine, I guess. Though I believe we are the same age.”

“I suppose so though I believe that your birthday was yesterday, correct?” Logan 

“Uh - Yes?”

“So technically you are the youngest.”

A blush covered his cheeks, “I guess so.”

“Happy late birthday!” Remus jumped in.

Virgil seemed very shocked but quickly composed himself. “Thank you,” he mumbled quietly.

“How did your talk go?” Damien asked from the chair he was sitting in.

“It went okay. I didn’t really do any talking though.”

Damien nodded before standing up and walking over. “Well I think a birthday celebration is in order.”

“Oh no. No - uh I don’t think that’s necessary.”

“But it would be so much fun! We could get you a late birthday present!” Patton excitedly brought to the table.

“A fantastic idea Patton!” Roman exclaimed standing up.

Patton couldn’t help but jump at this chance. It was something everyone could do to make Virgil happy. Plus it could be a nice soulmate jester as Virgil, sadly was the odd one out of the group. They could prove that he fit in here and that this was supposed to happen.

Patton promised that he would do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a nice lighthearted chapter and I enjoyed writing it. The next few chapters should be like this though don’t quote me on that.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and soulmates are on their way to town.

The Negative 

Chapter 17: “I got game, got fame,” Just That Girl, Drew Seeley.

Sometimes Virgil wondered how his life got to this point. Well it was clearly triggered by him aging up and turning fourteen. Though he knew there had to be something more to it. Things like this just didn’t happen as evidently no one had even heard of this. There wasn’t much that could be done now though. The cards had already been dealt, now Virgil just had to play.

That was how he had ended up in this situation, stuck in a carriage shoulder to shoulder with his soulmates. This was definitely supposed to have a capacity of four. Yet that was ignored in favor of staying together. So all six of them were squished in an uncomfortable position. So as you could imagine, Virgil was having the time of his life.

He guessed it was nice that they wanted to put an effort into his birthday. Very few people had ever done that before. Though that didn’t mean it wasn’t awkward that it was happening right now. Virgil did wonder why they were making such a big deal about his birthday. They were being nice though and he knew that in was important to appreciate that for what it was.

“So Virgil is there anything specific you would like?” Damien asked looking at him. Virgil found the boy oddly familiar though he couldn’t place it. 

“No - I don’t think there is anything I need.”

“I already have an idea! So Virgil will be coming with me first!” Roman exclaimed.

The group nodded in agreement to his plan. Well Virgil wondered what one of the overdramatic princes could have in mind. That kind of scare him though it wasn’t like he could back out now. They were already on their way and almost there by the looks of everything. They were on the higher end of town. Where rich people often lived.

Virgil really hoped that they weren’t planning on buying him stuff from these stores. He knew that their prices were extreme and definitely not worth it. Though his soulmates were also from a different life then him. So maybe things like this were just considered normal? Virgil supposed he was going to find out.

“Hey Virgil,” Roman called out, “how do you feel about the color purple?”

“It’s nice, I guess?”

“Only a “I guess?”

“I guess I like it,” Virgil admitted shrugging slightly.

“Cool.”

Now Virgil was confused as to what was going on in his head. Why would Roman need to know his opinion on the color purple? What was he planning and should he be scared? These were questions that he had to ask himself as they sat. Though he genuinely did not know why the color purple was relevant.

“We’re here,” Remus spoke loud proud before bursting out the door. The others followed suit though in a much calmer manner. Virgil noticed as Roman turned back and stuck out his hand.

“Let’s go Stormy Night!”

“Stormy Night?” Virgil questioned sarcastically before being dragged away.

The two were now walking along side of each other. Well Roman seemed to be off in his own world and looking around for something. Virgil was much more perceptive and noticed people looking at him weird. It was probably his clothing as it was old and worn from the years. He didn’t really fit in.

Virgil hoped that the rest of his life wouldn’t be like that. He hoped that he wouldn’t always be an outsider in this new life. Sadly that was only something that could be told with time. It wasn’t something he would figure out tomorrow or the next day. This was something with years of time attached. 

“Oh Virgil here we are!”

Virgil looked up at the sign. “Fairy Godmother’s Clothing.” Now it made sense to him of why Roman would want to know his opinion on purple. 

He probably should have realized that sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got done early today so that’s a yay!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman thinks about Virgil’s lifestyle changes.

The Negative 

Chapter 18: “No One Deserves To Be Forgotten,” Disappear, Dear Evan Hanson.

Roman had known the second he had seen those clothes on his soulmate that he needed to help. Then with the information that his birthday had been recent was the excuse that he needed. Of course, Virgil was going to be a prince and eventually rule the kingdom along side the others. Looking the part was just part of all of it.

Roman knew his kingdom well and they wouldn’t have a problem with his soulmates. Though everyone should at least look like they were born for this life. As in a way they were born for this. Soulmates were made in destiny so from birth this event had been planned. That was how the world ran.

Virgil’s outfit didn’t scream royalty and that was going to have to change. People needed to know who he was at a first glance. Which was why he was bringing him to the Fairy Godmother herself. It was Roman’s preferred place to get clothing. Plus it would give him an idea of what clothing she would have. Instead of going to a store Roman knew nothing about.

“Your Highness! You looking for anything specific today?”

“Actually I was wondering if you could take measurements for Virgil over here.”

“Of course,” the employee spoke politely before turning to him, “follow me please.”

Roman watched as Virgil awkwardly followed after her. He wondered how he was doing with everything. Of course he could only imagine it was stressful. A big change in location and lifestyle. Though Virgil now had the rest of his life to figure out his new life.

Roman had faith that his soulmate could do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is shorter than my regular short chapter length because today’s been an off day. I don’t know why because it has been a pretty normal day.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus has a crazy idea and Damien is frustrated.

The Negative 

Chapter 19: “We got a double for you!” Cup of Poisoned Coffee. The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals.

Remus wasn’t sure what someone like Virgil would enjoy for their birthday. This was a lot harder than he could have ever suspected. What would someone like Virgil even really like? He didn’t seem particularly interested in anything as he didn’t have any suggestions. So like most things with no definite answer, Remus went crazy with the free range.

A puppy or some kind of animal was what he was now aiming for. Remus knew every store in this town and he was determined. Maybe Virgil lacked companionship in his life. A pet filled that void. It would be like they had a child, only instead of screaming and crying it would make animal sounds. Though Remus wasn’t sure what to get.

Obviously his gift was going to be the best. Remus was going to be the most impressive to all of his soulmates. Starting with Virgil. Though he was probably going to be one of the harder ones to do so or maybe not if he wasn’t used to this. Remus knew that a change like that could be overwhelming.

Though he wasn’t sure if he would be able to go through with his plan as Prince Damien was walking along side him. The liar that Remus wasn’t sure he knew. He wasn’t sure how they were fated to each other. Remus knew he couldn’t really be trusted with the words that came out of his mouth. Though he had never been able to figure him out.

So Remus usually just annoyed him.

“Look a food store!”

“They sell bathroom products.”

“Which is food.”

Remus watched with a smirk as Damien got annoyed, “no it’s really not.”

“So what are you getting Virgil?”

“I’m not sure yet.” Remus detected this as a lie. 

“Are you sure?” He teased looking Damien in the eyes. Which caused him to step back.

“I don’t know why you play stupid,” Damien said barely above a whisper.

“About what?” Remus joyously replied.

“About our situation.”

Remus just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today has been so much better so far and I really enjoy this chapter. So I hope everyone enjoys!


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil finds clothing well in thought.

The Negative 

Chapter 20: “To coin a phrase: be a man.” Kick it up a notch. Starship the musical.

Virgil was extremely overwhelmed. First they were fitting him for clothes and now they were showing him outfits. Roman was in a chair observing as he said yes or no. Most of the time he answered a no to the bright pieces of clothing. Though there was a few interesting things that he noticed and responded accordingly.

“Oh! Oh! Virgil! You have to try that one. It fits your dark aesthetic!” Roman enthusiastically said pointing at an outfit.

The outfit was purple and black. In a similar style to what the rest of his soulmates were wearing. Virgil hated to admit it but it was kind of cool looking. “Sure I’ll try that one.”

Roman grinned victoriously as if he had seen past the nonchalant response. Which was something that Virgil did not like. Someone who just read his emotions without having to think about it much. It reminded him of his parents to a point that it scared him. Right now he just kinda wanted to forget right now. So he went into the changing room clothes in hand.

Sometimes he just wanted to enjoy his day without having to put so much thought into it. Yet something always crept up on him. There was something that was always lurking making Virgil unable to enjoy just normal things in life. A frustrating fact of his life that wasn’t going to leave anytime soon. 

Especially if his parents were doing what he thought they were. They could be so stupid sometimes and Virgil felt like he was raising them. Now they were gone and he had nothing in the world to look for. Except for his soulmates and whose to say that he could even trust them. Virgil barely knew them.

He hadn’t even told Thomas yet and Virgil knew him better than them. If anyone was going to be told the things of the past it was Thomas. Not the people destiny said were supposed to be his. How could he trust the world when all it had done was wrong him.

“Sir do you need any help?” The polite employee asked.

“Oh no I’m fine!” Virgil called out stepping outside. He had completely forgot about what he was supposed to be doing. 

“Wow - uh - Virgil that looks great,” Roman spoke in a flustered manner.

“It does?” Virgil said turning towards the mirror.

It did look nice Virgil decided as he looked in the mirror. The purple was nice and it wasn’t to bright. Virgil didn’t want to stand out to much and this outfit was pretty normal. Ignoring how high quality and expensive it was, of course. 

“Okay we’re getting that and the rest I picked out,” Roman said happily. 

“The rest?” Virgil asked turning to Roman wide eyed. 

As they were checking out he looked out to the window. Virgil met the eyes of the owl outside the window with a glare. Hair falling over his eyes. 

When would they understand he wasn’t interested?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Owl needs to chill.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is looking for a gift.

The Negative

Chapter 21: “and look what happens,” Not Your Seed, The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals. 

Logan could only imagine what was going on with the others. Madness, perhaps? Something he had figured out soon after meeting them. The only two with any control were Virgil and Damien. Even then he couldn’t say for certain that even they were to that level. These were the things he was left to think about in pursuit of a gift to Virgil.

Suddenly he came upon a antique looking store. It seemed like it had a much of unique things. Perhaps something that could be a good gift for Virgil? With that in mind he entered to look around. It had a bunch of furniture which Logan immediately ruled out. That wasn’t something that could just be transferred to the castle.

So something smaller seemed smarter.

“What are you looking for?” A gruffly voice asked.

“Oh well I’m not completely sure myself. It’s a gift for my soulmate,” Logan said continuing to look well answering the store keeper. Also making sure to keep a distance from the man as he didn’t give off good vibes.

“I have just the thing,” the man spoke suddenly in a way that lead Logan to believe he had something planned.

The man left for the back room well Logan debated what would be the best course of action. He could wait and see what he had. Or Logan could just leave and take away any risk. Though he also had no idea what to get Virgil, so maybe a suggestion was what he needed?

Without enough time to make a decision the man came back with a book in hand. “This is a very popular book with kids these days.”

Logan observed the book, “Dark and Follow.” He had never heard of such a thing.

“What is it about?” Logan questioned.

“It is an ancient tale with a moral.”

“So a fairytale?”

“Much darker than the fairytales you were told.”

“And it’s popular right now?” Logan asked quietly.

“Yes.”

“I’ll get it.”

To bad Logan didn’t look close enough to see the owl watching close in the window. Maybe if he had read the mood and observed this man more. He could have figured there was something more going on.

But he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than normal chapter but I like it.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil makes a mistake.

The Negative 

Chapter 22: “I want to be her,” Picture Show, Bonnie and Clyde the musical.

Virgil sat in the carriage across from Roman. They were waiting for the others to return with bags everywhere. Roman had picked out so many things. But what could he do, complain? No that was just plain rude and Virgil didn’t want to come off that way. Especially when this shopping event was planned for him.

“So I have been wondering, did you enjoy the day?” 

“I did,” Virgil spoke his tone quiet.

“You know I’m most interested about your life. Since ours probably different,” Roman said with curiosity.

“There isn’t much to say. I don’t really remember much.” 

“You don’t remember?”

“Sometimes memories fade,” Virgil said with a bit of irritation.

“But not important ones in life,” Roman pressed.

“Please drop the subject,” Virgil asked raising his voice.

“Why I was just-“

“STOP,” Virgil yelled.

The two were brought into silence by him yelling. Virgil just sunk back into the seat now more nervous and stressed than before. He shouldn’t have yelled, now he was going to be in trouble and hated. All because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut and try to give vague answers to Roman’s questions. He had screwed himself.

Virgil just looked down at his lap. He couldn’t face what had been done. Now he had truly ruined everything in Virgil fashion. Lovely. He couldn’t have just been nice and grateful for once. No, all he did was ruin things. Virgil hated messing up and it was clear he had just made a terrible mistake.

He should apologize.

But Roman was the one who continued.

That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t apologize for raising your voice, Virgil debated.

Virgil continued on for a few more times without reaching a conclusion. Though he was cut off by the re-entering of Logan. Who had a book in his hand. Virgil took a close look at the book. He was curious to what it could be. Though he was shocked at what he saw.

“Where did you get that?” Virgil asked in an alarmed tone.

“From an antique shop along the strip. The shop owner said it was a popular book. It’s for you.”

“That’s impossible.”

“Why?”

“Because there was only ever one made by my mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I have fully planned out and it’s kind of chaotic.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil makes a life changing choice.

The Negative 

Chapter 23: “It is time to die!” Join Us (And Die) The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals.

Virgil took the book in his hand unable to say anything else. Logan didn’t say anything and just stared. Roman was doing the same as there wasn’t really much to be said.

“How would someone get this?”

“Virgil I believe you’re being-“ was all he heard before his feet moved. He was running without thought. Irrational, he was being irrational. Virgil knew that.

How would someone have his mother’s book? Had someone gone through his house? Well they would have had to. There was no other way to get it though. The sinking feeling in his chest was suddenly coming. No they had only recently started to show up again. This couldn’t happen so fast.

Yeah. Yeah. There was no way something like this could happen so fast. D.I. had only recently started appearing again. There frequent owl watchers being a sign of so. They couldn’t have put such an elaborate plan in effect so fast. Right? Oh but what if he wasn’t right? Virgil couldn’t stop panicking.

He also now had no idea where he had ended up. Virgil believed that he had run past any familiar places that Roman had shown him. Now how was he going to get back? Did he want to go back? Of course he had to go back. It wasn’t like there was much of a choice. He had to go back or else more people would go after him. Guards, his soulmates, D.I. It was never going to end.

Was it?

Virgil at a slower pace continued walking. It would be easier to think if people weren’t starring at him. But it made sense why as he had just been sprinting at a fast pace. Questions in his head of what to do and how to do it. Though he had no idea what he was going to do. Virgil had just screwed himself over.

This wasn’t something that he could come back from.

Until he ran into someone from not paying attention. “Oh - oh no I’m sorry,” Virgil looked down to see a child.

“It’s alright sir,” the young girl in torn up clothing said politely. She stood out in the crowds of fancy clothing. Virgil wondered where she was going.

“Do you need a walk home?” Virgil asked abruptly realizing how late it was.

“No I’m running away,” the child said boldly.

“Oh - uh how old are you?”

“Six and my name’s Victoria before you ask that. Are you also running away?”

“Uh - well I don’t know and why would you even ask that?”

“You don’t know?” The young girl said raising an eyebrow.

“You’re oddly smart and snarky for a six year old. You also didn’t answer my other question.”

“Thank you but I’ll ask again. Are you running away?” Victoria asked this time putting a hand out for him.

Virgil had to ask himself, was he going to drag another person into disaster? Should he take the child’s offer and leave everything that had happened behind. But how long would that even last? Would it even last? Virgil didn’t know in that moment but he still went for it.

So Virgil with so much doubt he took Victoria’s hand.

And together they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, are you all ready for some changes?


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton hopes for Virgil to return.

The Negative 

Chapter 24: “Dangerous to even have that thought,” Dangerous to Dream. Frozen the musical.

Patton couldn’t describe how he was feeling at the moment. Virgil missing? How had that happened? Two hours was all the time they had been separated and he was now gone. Apparently he had taken off running and was now nowhere to be found. How could he not be concerned with this going on?

There were guards on the look out everywhere. He couldn’t have gone that far. This town wasn’t very big though that was assuming he didn’t leave. Patton had to hope Virgil knew better than that. It was dangerous around here. Though he also had no idea what had happened. Would it have been enough to set him off without thought?

“Patton?” Logan asked from behind him.

“Did they find him?!” He questioned jumping up to look at Logan.

“No. They have not been able to locate Virgil.”

“Oh,” was all he said with his shoulders sinking.

“Patton I apologize for the situation.”

“Logan you didn’t know. We all know very little about Virgil. We’ll find him, I just have to hope.”

“Alright.”

Logan sat down next to Patton as he continued back into his thoughts. Patton wanted Virgil to be okay and together they would all head back to the castle. Sleep and then they could all talk in the morning about the fight. Then everything would be perfectly alright when they all made up. That was what had to happen.

All that was needed was Virgil being found. 

And that had to happen.

Plus it didn’t seem like it wouldn’t. Did it? Maybe Patton was worrying to much. That was what people always said to him. “You worry to much!” That was what was said. This had to be a situation like that. Patton was just worrying to much about everything. This was going to be fine.

Roman came next with his head down. A clear sign of no new news being found. So now the three were left in silence waiting for something else to happen. A sign that Virgil was alright and they could talk. That was all Patton wanted at the moment.

But that didn’t happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes things are getting bad


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil reminisces of the events that went down.

The Negative 

Chapter 25, “You lost,” Inevitable, The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals.

———— Two Years Later

Virgil couldn’t help but groan at Victoria’s insistence. His birthday had past and apparently he was supposed to have reminded her. “Victory, we wouldn’t have even had enough money for a big celebration.”

“Well “Anxiety” I would have at least liked to try,” the eight year old snapped back.

Virgil crouched down to Victoria’s level. “I’m sorry but it was still a good day. I got to spend it with you.”

Victoria hugged Virgil gripping onto his worn cloak with purple patchwork. He had done over the years. Virgil enjoyed these moments of comfort between them. As they really only had each other in this world so moments like this were important. So he hugged her back. “Dad you got to stop being cheesy,” came her muffled voice.

“I’m not your dad and never.”

“You’re basically my dad at this point.”

“I’m sixteen you’re eight. I don’t think so.”

“Dad just... shut up.” 

“Alright.”

The two sat on the floor of the worn down hotel room they had been staying in. It was small but it had enough space for the two of them. It was a quiet area too so it was nice for them as they weren’t often very social. Considering that there were people looking for them. They remain hidden as often as possible. 

Though where they were guards didn’t frequent. So the possibility of someone recognizing him or Victoria was unlikely. They had been in this place for about a month. Virgil knew though that they would move sooner than later to not take any chances.

“I really don’t want to move again,” Victoria spoke.

“Did you read my mind again?” He asked referring to a power he had learned about over the two years.

“Your mind is so loud!” She complained.

“Whatever. What did you want to do today?”

“I don’t know. Go on a walk maybe?”

Virgil checked the calendar on the table. “No I’m sorry we can’t do that. Guards are patrolling.” With his words a groan came from the little girl.

“Then I’m going to ask you questions!”

Virgil shook his head and sighed but made no move to stop her. So she took that with the free reign it gave her. Virgil knew she was going to ask questions that were usually off limits. Though it wasn’t like there was much she really didn’t know. Just things like his past and soulmates he preferred to talk about less. It only took a few moments for that to happen.

“Is there anyone you miss now that you have ran away?”

“A few I suppose. I mean I miss Thomas and Andrew. Though their lives are probably better off without me.”

“Dad, you are not a danger!” 

“I wish I believed that Victory,” he spoke with her nickname.

“Will you ever go back to your soulmates?”

Virgil thought through this question like he had done many times before. 

“No. No, I don’t think so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh big time jump huh?


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien explains the last two years.

The Negative 

Chapter 26: “But nevertheless.” No, Never Yes. Ultimate Storytime the musical.

King Damien Lightning on the outside had very little personality changes. Of course this was a lie that you could only see if you were close. What had happened to years ago had done something to him. Even though to most it probably wasn’t obvious.

Virgil had gone missing twice at this point in his life. Once when he was a child and now two years earlier. This one soulmate was always a few steps out of reach. Something that could be immensely angering to think about. How was he so ahead of the game? There had only been one definite spotting over two years.

How could he just keep running?

Had his anxieties and fears kept him away for two years?

Why wasn’t he coming back?

Constant questions that he wondered. Just like he had as they were children. He didn’t want or like feeling like he was still a child. Damien had grown and changed so why did it still feel this way? He hated it.

Other than Virgil’s disappearance things were going alright, for him. His kingdom was doing quite well despite the constant questions from the king and queen about his parents. Remus’s constant taunts about him lying. Patton always announcing his worries about everything. Roman being angry about the whole Virgil situation. Logan seemingly indifferent.

Okay maybe things weren’t going so well.

Oh wait. Damien forget the “best” one.

The angry man known as Thomas whose wrath of Virgil not returning was made clear that day they returned. Damien remembered it very well as it would be hard to forget. The screaming and crying of losing Virgil. Though he later apologized it was obvious he still held feelings against them. His fiancé staying by his side through all the fighting.

A few of the bigger things that had happened he supposed.

He knew that eventually when Virgil was found things would change again. Would it be for better or worse? Damien definitely didn’t know for sure. Though what he did know about the world is that it was changing. And there were many sides that were coming together. Damien just knew that he had to be on the right one.

Damien knew that the D. I. wouldn’t be too happy with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating yesterday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is going grocery shopping

The Negative 

Chapter 27: “Do the things I say,” Show Me Your Hands. The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals.

Virgil and Victoria were out on a grocery haul. The food had gone down and well - they needed to eat. It always made Virgil nervous to be out in the world. What if someone recognized him? If that were to happen him and Victory were screwed. Though that was always worse cast scenarios. They had gotten this far without being caught.

Though food was a necessity so they had to go out. There also wasn’t supposed to be guards out and about. So the two shouldn’t have to many issues in this job. Just get the food and leave. It was that simple. Well it should be, Virgil knew he couldn’t be that confident about the situation. Sometimes you just don’t know for sure.

So they went about there normal routine of getting groceries. No big problems. It was normal and Virgil feared that it was too normal. It wasn’t comforting like it probably should have been. Something in the back of his mind said that it was wrong. D. I. maybe? Or possibly a guard stalking them out? Both very concerning to think about though they were the options.

“Victory what do you want?” He asked suddenly trying to keep his mind away from other possibilities.

“Dad you need to breathe. We’re alright, no one is watching.”

Virgil nodded then asked his question again. To which he got the normal response of “I don’t know.”

Though Virgil was more calm it didn’t completely stop his worries. Almost panicking when a bird flew by in fear of seeing an owl. It was both a great and terrible thing that Victoria was there. She was a good comfort to him. Always reassuring that things were alright. Though on the other hand her being here could put her in danger. Which was exactly the opposite of what he would want.

He had to stay strong and try to avoid thinking about it. Though it was always so hard to do that these days. It had to be done though, for Victoria and Thomas. Well if Thomas didn’t hate him of course. How would he know? The last time either of them saw each other was two years ago. Why wouldn’t he hate him? Virgil felt himself lost in thought.

Well lost he missed two owls starring at him from the rooftops.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is out of the castle.

The Negative 

Chapter 28: “Only every hour of everyday.” A Million Miles Away. Aladdin the Musical.

Roman was out on the town so to speak. In all reality it was so he could get out of the meeting regarding the Virgil situation. All it would be was upsetting. The same thing would be said, “we are unable to locate him.” Then the head guard would say some snide comment about how looking for him was a waste of resources. A statement that made his blood boil.

Why couldn’t he just do his job?

Why did Virgil run away?

Was it his fault?

These were the type of thoughts he got during this period of time. Then they would go away until this time again. So that was why he was out and away from that situation. Though he would be scolded later when he came back. That would be easier to deal with than the meeting. 

Even though he was kind of just walking aimlessly without purpose. Until he was pushed to the ground, laughter starting to surround him. It was shock when he hit the ground. 

“Prince Roman! What a surprise, one of the people we were looking for!” 

Roman looked up to see a pair of yellow eyes. They were almost animal like. With an owl on his shoulder. So reasonably he went down and grabbed his sword as these attackers seemed to want something. 

“Woah - woah there’s no need for that. We both want the same thing.”

Roman, now back on his feet said, “yeah and what would that being animal man.”

“We both want Watcher.”

“Who..?”

“Virgil Watcher, you idiot!” The woman next to him yelled.

“Anna - calm down,” the man spoke again grabbing her by the shoulder. “We want to help on your search.”

Of course Roman liked the sound of that. Though with the odd circumstances of this meeting and the fact that they were so creepy, he was going to decline. Plus he didn’t know the intention they had with Virgil. “No I don’t need help,” was all he said planning on walking away.

“I don’t think you understand. You can’t refuse.”

Roman watched as the woman’s hand lit up a blue glow. Magic. He had never seen it before or at least never in person. Roman almost felt mesmerized by the sight. Unable to move his gaze from it.

“Dad!” He heard a child’s voice yell as suddenly a man jumped in front of him.

There was a more purple glow to his hand. Though Roman had no idea what that meant. It did match the cloak he was wearing though. As it was black with purple patches all over it. Though he couldn’t get a good look at their face. A little girl came running towards him and then grabbed his hand. Pulling him away from the sight and battle that had been happening.

Roman couldn’t deny that he was confused.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

The Negative 

Chapter 29: “Or kill us all.” Kill the lights. Set it off.

Virgil definitely thought something was going to go wrong today. And if you were to look you would see he happened to be right. Two magical people were attacking some unsuspecting person. Virgil wasn’t at all skilled in the art. All he knew was a shield spell that Victoria had taught him. So okay maybe jumping into this fight wasn’t a great idea but it wasn’t like there was much else he could do.

Virgil didn’t recognize the two magic users. Which was a good and bad thing. Good because it likely meant that they weren’t looking for him. Bad because he also had no clue what they specialize in. Which left him with no idea of how to fight them. So Virgil had to figure that out.

Of course that wasn’t an impossible task, just a difficult one. Especially when you really had no clue why you had jumped in the fight in the first place. It was just on instinct as the person that they had been attacking didn’t seem to have a clue of what to do. Which in all honesty made no sense. Why would they want someone who had no practice in magic.

Like Virgil.

Well in this state of adrenaline he failed to notice the owl that sat on the shoulder of the man. Something that should have been obvious. Though all Virgil did was on instinct not on thought. When he did notice the owl he wanted to curse himself. A terrible mistake had just been made.

Would they even recognize him?

Maybe?

Though in all honesty he had changed in appearance a decent amount over the years. So whose to say that they would? On the other hand they were here so what if they had been tracking him.

All in all Virgil ran immediately after confrontation again presented itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter accomplishes nothing but it’s here.


	30. Update

Hey everyone!

I’m just here to announce that I won’t be updating for probably about a week. I’ve been having a hard time writing recently and I have a decent amount of things going on. So there will be a mini hiatus for a bit.

Thank you to everyone who reads this story! I never thought it would go this far. 

Goodbye for now!


End file.
